


Miraculous Night

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [35]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: The Clash of heroes and villains are not the only supernatural event in ParisThe Hollow Night, a natural phenomenon of the full moon, where the world is plunged into darkness and humans fall prey to the Void, monsters who steal the Souls of humans, however not all are consumed, those who survive the madness of the night gain a false life, the In-Birth*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

A Miraculous Ladybug/ Under night In-Birth Crossover

The Clash of heroes and villains are not the only supernatural event in Paris

The Hollow Night, a natural phenomenon of the full moon, where the world is plunged into darkness and humans fall prey to the Void, monsters who steal the Souls of humans, however not all are consumed, those who survive the madness of the night gain a false life, the In-Birth

Main Character

Marc: 

EXS: "Mirror Shade", Reverse the nature of all things, even natural laws.

History: A boy who fell prey to the Voids when he was a child, a veteran of the hollow night who wields power over Reversion, one of the few who managed to ascend into a Re-Birth, now guides others through the Night.

Nathaniel: 

EXS: "Rêve solide", turn EXS into inorganic material reflecting his thoughts, constructs decay back into EXS with time.

History: An Artist who fell to the hollow night while attempting to escape from an Akuma, was torn apart by a Void before being saved by Marc, wanders the Hollow Night in order to help other unfortunate souls who fall into the Night.

Under night dictionary

Hollow Night: Hollow Night appears every time on the night of the full moon at a certain area. Those people who are within the area during the Hollow Night's appearance enter into the Void's realm.

People outside the realm of Hollow Night cannot see what happens within. Likewise, the people within the Hollow Night cannot view what happens in the real world. All electrical devices are also rendered useless within the Hollow Night.

Voids: Creatures of darkness that cannot exist within the normal world, they wander the Hollow Night, dragging unlucky humans into the night in order to devour their souls.

In-Birth: A Human who has been dragged into the Hollow night by a void, has been bitten by it (having a piece of their soul ripped away in the progress), this bite results in the area the soul piece use to occupy being filled by the hollow nights power.

In-Births possess enhanced physical ability, as well as the ability to manipulate EXS (Exist) a form of energy present in all earthly matter, described as "the source of all things".

In-Births are not beings that can be called "alive", a soul still walking the world, wearing their own corpse.

Manifestation: In-Births have access to the Void's common ability, the power of "Manifestation", which allows an In-Birth to give EXS some sort of unique shape; this is what's usually referred to as an "EXS ability". In-Births through EXS also obtain enhanced physical abilities, which may be in order for their bodies to handle their given powers.

The EXS abilities are proportional to the wound the person received from the Void - the bigger the wound, the stronger the powers. Although, a bigger wound increases the chances of turning into a Void.

Re-Birth: The ultimate form of the In-Birth, possesss all the powers of an In-Birth, as well as acquiring a vessel capable of handing a near endless amount of EXS within an immortal body.

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

10 years before Stoneheart

The hollow night began once again, with In-Births fighting each other for power, survival, or simply because they can, however this night was different, unlike the endless battle before it, this one had a winner, a boy managed to reach the very depths of the night and acquire a far greater power, one that would grant him an immortal body, and endless power

Ok so Re-Birth Marc is super ok with murder, he's been apart of the Hollow night for years and has long since accepted the "Kill or be Killed" mentality

He's also probably low-key traumatised because he killed a good chunk of people when he was like, 14

Nathaniel upon learning the Marc was immortal assumed that he was hundreds of years old, Marc doesn't have the courage to say that he's only been immortal for 10 years, and that he was asleep for most of it

Auntie Nyx07/22/2020

So does that mean Marc pretends to have been around for centuries and just makes crap up when Nathaniel asks about the past?

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Absolutely

Lila being an In-Birth using her power to make herself more "believable"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/22/2020

Accurate

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Lila is literally just so egotistical that she was able to to endure the Void madness

Marinette is uncomfortable around In-Births and Re-Births because she's become an avatar of life and can subconsciously tell that they should all be dead

Alya due to spending so much time around Lila has been so affected by her EXS that she literally can't see Lila as anything but truthful

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

Oh noooo

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Lila EXS is now called Fox tongue

EXS is pronounced "Exist"

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/22/2020

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Marc just casually bringing up ways he's died over the years

Nathaniel: its way too hot

Marc: eh, the volcano was hotter

Nathaniel: I'm sorry the what!

Shadow, King of the End07/22/2020

Marc using his EXE to undo Nathaniel's wounds because he's lost any reference of what kind of injury is severe

Nathaniel gets a paper cut

Marc: Nathaniel your bleeding! are you dying! Let me heal you!

Chaos07/22/2020

That’s adorable, honestly

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Broke Art boy Nath stealing art supplies during the hollow night

The reason Lila is so accepting of the Akumas (besides wanting an excuse to beat up Ladybug) is because she wants the immortality that Marc has and she believes that the Miraculous magic is her path to becoming a Re-Birth

Lila used to work with Marc during the night before she got addicted to the use of her EXS and making everyone believe her, after that he abandoned her to the night and started working on his own

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

So Emile Agreste used to work with an an organisation called the Licht Kreis an all female Psudo-Templar organisation dedicated to try and bring order to the Hollow Night and prevent In-Births from abusing their power and the nature of the Night

Her In-Birth power clashed with the Kwami Magic when she used the Miraculous, this put a large strain on the Peacock damaging it and causing her sickness

Licht Kreis an all female Psudo-Templar organisation dedicated to try and bring order to the Hollow Night and prevent In-Births from abusing their power and the nature of the Night

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/23/2020

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Kwami magic and EXS not being compatible is the reason why Gabe can't just Akumatise a doctor and heal her

Any attempt to merge the healing magic with her system would cause her body to reject it...violently

Emile is the reason why Marc survived his first Hollow Night, he used to stick with her during them before Gabe and Emile found the Miraculous, leading to her sickness, Marc never learned the truth beyond Gabriel claiming he had no idea what happened to her on the news, because of this he assumed she was killed by the Night

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Emile "Dying" was one of the reason why Marc sought to become a Re-Birth, he saw her as invincible and the idea that even she could be killed by the Night terrified him, leading him to seek out the ultimate form of his power

Most of Marc's job seems to be stopping the other Paris In-Births from getting involved with the Miraculous fights because no one is allowed to know about the Hollow Night and their powers

Marc's Gang being used to keep an eye on people he suspects have the potential to survive the In-Birth process because there's a good chance they could end up in the Hollow Night

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc pulling some strings to go to the same school as Nathaniel after he mentioned Lila because he doesn't trust her and want to make sure she isn't fucking anyone over with the EXS

You know, like she did to Alya

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc doesn't really try to escape from Akuma attacks because even if the cure didn't bring him back he'd be fine

Building falls on Marc

Nathaniel: NO!! MARC!!

Marc, under the rubble: so do you just not know what Immortal means or what?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

jhdsbea oh no

Deleted User07/23/2020

marc: t-poses aggressively from under the rubble

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Adrien has vague memories of Emile telling him stories about "that stupid kid that keeps getting in trouble"

Deleted User07/23/2020

emilie: frjrjrjrjrj that dumb kid-

adrien: insert america explain vine here

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Adrien would be like, what, 5 At the time?

So Emile is just ranting to a toddler about her Night Son

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Emile: you see my children change with the time of day, my Day son is an Angel who I love, my night son however is a little shit who thought that stabbing a Void was fine because it "all worked out in the end"

McDonald's worker: please Ma'am....I just need your order...

Deleted User07/23/2020

McDonald's worker: c o n c e r n

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Look, Marc wasn't always invulnerable and Emile has suffered keeping him alive

She needs to rant at someone

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

McDonald's worker: Ma'am this is a drive through pls,,,,

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Emile, Gives £100 to worker: ok now about my husband-

Emiles body would have eventually recovered from the miraculous failure but because her damage was more then a normal human could handle Gabe panicked and put her in the coffin, keeping her frozen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

KJDSB oh no-

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Yep

Gabe doesn't know about In-Births or the Night

Emile clams the Licht Kreis is a book club

Gabe somehow fell for this

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

It's physically impossible for a Kwami to exist in the Hollow Night, their too connected to the concepts that make up the natural world, while the Hollow Night is a natural perversion of these laws

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

So not only is Gabriel a dumbass that believed Emilie being in a book club, he's keeping Emilie frozen in a coffin, where she literally can't use her own gifts/powers to heal herself

Incredible-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

how is that working in canon,,,

like I don't see her attached to any tubes how is she getting nutrients

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Her coffin is hooked up to Gabriel's sweat glans, who's constantly sweating Loving His Wife Juice bc he chugs Respect Women Juice every hour on the hour-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

unfortunately he does not drink any "Good Parenting Juice"

he does not sweat any "Cares for His Son" Juice

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

That's the one major flaw, he loves his wife so much he forgot to love his son :fist: :pensive:

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Look I'm just gonna say the lack of nutrients is because In-Births aren't really alive in the traditional sense, and Gabe doesn't question why she's physically alive because he assumed Miraculous magic did something to her, he just saw she was physically fine, and so put her in the coffin to keep her safe until he could de-coma her

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

So I'm just gonna say that her healing has still been going on, it's just been really slowed down by the coffin...meaning she's been conscious for all the Hawkmoth stuff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

oh no

Deleted User07/23/2020

Frjrjrjrj I can just imagine emilie silently disapproving of her husband

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Gabriel: don't worry my darling, I will heal you soon...

Emile: pull the fucking plug, Gabe you basic bitch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

PULL THE PLUG ESIUKJGD

Deleted User07/23/2020

Emilie suddenly talks when he’s down there

“Gabriel agreste you are a basic bitch”

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

b,,,but if he got the wish and wished for her to be conscious what would happen,,, cause she's already conscious

Deleted User07/23/2020

The plug: removes itself from the socket

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Gabriel: wake up my wife!

Null:.....is he dumb?

Emile, in the distance: YES!

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Emile: eh, what's the harm if I don't tell Gabe about the Night

10 Years later, Gabe becoming a magical terrorist and Emile is locked in a coffin because he didn't know about the Night

Emile:....god fucking dammit

Deleted User07/23/2020

Emilie, later: so apparently my husband is a dumb bitch

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Emile is apparently the Nathaniel of the Au

Deleted User07/23/2020

Yep

when was the last time we actually mentioned Nathaniel

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

I mean Nath is doing pretty well.... I mean, as well as you can do in the Hollow Night

Deleted User07/23/2020

Emilie: gets out of the coffin

Also Emilie: nice, a new Night Son

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

seriously, the Hollow Night is basically the purge, but everyone has superpowers

Absolutely

Deleted User07/23/2020

Emilie @ Nathaniel: okay so you’re supposed to do this

Nath: steals all the art supplies because he’s broke

Emilie: n o

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Pth, "Tired holy warrior has to put up with teenagers, more at 11"

I low-key want to give Marc a fancy title because all the Re-Births seem to have cool nicknames for each other

Kuon: "The Weaver of Eternity"

Adelheid: "supremacy Princess"

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Emilie calls him "Dumb Knife Child That I Love Very Much"

So it sticks that Marc is "The Knife Wielder" or something to that effect

Deleted User07/23/2020

Y e s

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

I'd say Night Blade, if that wasn't an organisation

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Emilie: Dumb Knife Child please stop trying to cut everything in your path-

Someone else: Ah yes, the Night Cutter, what a young and talented boy-

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Pthh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

jdksbv

Deleted User07/23/2020

Emilie, meeting Nathaniel: I’ll call you art child

Auntie Nyx07/23/2020

The Night Painter!

Deleted User07/23/2020

Wait that brings up the question

What’s emilie’s Fancy Name

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Emilie calls Nathaniel "Dumb Kleptomaniac Art Child That I Appreciate and Support"

Someone else: Ah, so the young Night Painter seems quite capable-

Deleted User07/23/2020

Nathaniel: I’m not a kleptomaniac I’m just broke-

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Only the Re-Births have fancy names, some powerful In-Births have nicknames tho from their reputation in the Night

So Emile would probably have one?

Deleted User07/23/2020

wife of the dumb bitch

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Pthh

Enforcer of the Night? She was basically the only person trying to bring order to the Night

Deleted User07/23/2020

Y e s

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Anciel: The Perpetual Shade

Adelheid's is hilarious to me, because she's described as this all serious character

Licht Kreis: Princess-

Adelheid, monotone: supreme princess

Marc calling himself Anciel around other Re-Births because they both have fancy "immortal" names and he just has "Marc"

Deleted User07/23/2020

S a d

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Very

I kind of Want to go into how exactly Marc became a Re-Birth...but there is literally no information on the process beyond it being Super difficult

There's also only Six out of the entire human population soooooo

Also that if you fuck it up you become a Void and lose your mind

Deleted User07/23/2020

F u n

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

no pressure or anything-

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

All we know is that

1) to attempt this a lot of EXS is needed, you need a shit ton of power

2) Part of the process invokes you literally dying

3) it's possible to use the Abyss to ascend but some characters have claimed this to be bullshit

Deleted User07/23/2020

Marc, before becoming a Re-Birth: this is a terrible idea. Do I care? No. Should I care? Probably yes.

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Absolutely

Oh fuck I never explained the Abyss did I?

Deleted User07/23/2020

Nope

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Altar and Abyss: Ok so when the Hollow Night spawns in an Area, at the centre of the Night a Location called "The Altar of light and Darkness" is also spawned, this place contains a door to the "Abyss" which is basically described as "Infinite EXS"

A character called Hilda believed she could use the Abyss to become a Re-Birth, however other characters have also said that her understanding of the process is a "bit wrong"...unfortunately they never actually say if the part of her plan that is wrong is the Abyss, meaning we have no idea if the Abyss is actually useful or not

That cover it? Yeah it should

Deleted User07/23/2020

It do


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

So to cover lose ends I'm just going to say that Marc ended up killing all the old Paris In-Births after Emile disappeared and used the Altar to become a Re-Birth

Deleted User07/23/2020

Marc, seeing Nathaniel: fuck another In-Birth

Nathaniel: does one (1) singular thing

Marc: o h n o h e ‘ s h o t

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

The Hollow Night basically has three unspoken rules, one of which they stole from Vegas

1) Everything is settled by power

2) The Winner is always right

3) What happens in the Hollow Night, Stays in the Hollow Night

In-Birth Kagami, the reason she moves around in the Night is that she grew bored of terrible fencers and wants a challenge, so she's just going around fighting In-Births and Voids

Deleted User07/23/2020

yes

Marc and Kagami tried to fight once

They have never done it again, for reasons neither will disclose

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc actually had to try to keep up with her Which is concerning to him because a Re-Birth should be all mighty compared to humans and In-Births

And Kagami isn't stupid enough to fight an immortal who could kill her with a single blast

Deleted User07/23/2020

Kagami just appears sometimes and does finger guns at them, then leaves

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Kagami is just walking down streets with a Rapier in hand stabbing anything that gets too close

Roster

Marc Anciel: The Perpetual Shade (Active)

Nathaniel Kurtzberg (Active)

Emile Agreste, Enforcer of the Night (Coma)

Lila Rossi (Active)

Kagami Tsurugi (Active)

Alix Kubdel (Active)

Juleka Couffaine (Active)

What's Kagamis last name?

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/23/2020

Deleted User07/23/2020

Tsurugi

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Thx

Ok so we need more characters....

Alix? Alix

Deleted User07/23/2020

Yes

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Alix is an In-Birth now

Alix EXS: Time Skate, manipulate internal time, increase or decrease own speed

Deleted User07/23/2020

I can and will suggest nino

I Stan him too much rip me

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Nino becoming an In-Birth making it impossible for him to be a hero again

Deleted User07/23/2020

yes

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Sound?

Sound power

Deleted User07/23/2020

Ladybug: hey nino we need carapace

Nino, knowing he can’t use the miraculous: haha n o p e

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Nino EXS: Shell Shock, generate sonic vibrations

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

What should be Kagamis power?

Or is she just not using it and is just stabbing people with her new super strength?

Deleted User07/23/2020

Kagami only uses her power if she really needs it

I was thinking maybe something like lightning dragon

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

So Lightning?

Seems legit

Deleted User07/23/2020

I guess

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Narukami?

Deleted User07/23/2020

Why not

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc avoiding Kagami because her lighting is one of the few things that can hurt him still

Kagami EXS, Narukami, Generation and Manipulation of Lightning

Deleted User07/23/2020

Kagami: exists

Marc: c o n c e r n

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc: hello pain my old friend, you were not missed

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marinette being concern that she's slowly becoming more and more wary of her friends

Deleted User07/23/2020

Ladybug: goes to give one of the temp heroes that are now in-births a miraculous

The temp hero: sweats nervously in can’t

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Oh god would they know?

Emile is in a coma and she's the only other person who tried to use both

Deleted User07/23/2020

,,, they wouldn’t

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

At least one of them has tried to transform and ended up unconscious for a couple weeks

Deleted User07/23/2020

Mari: okay there’s something going on here

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Grem, it's Mari, her first thought is going to be"oh fuck Miraculous explode!"

Deleted User07/23/2020

True

Mari: mASTER FU

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc hiding...let's say Nino, with his Gang Because "you can't take someone not Human to the hospital Nath!"

Deleted User07/23/2020

Nino, waking up later: I am confusion

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc, eating a pizza: merry Christmas

Nino: WHAT!

Deleted User07/23/2020

Nino: okay now you’re just fucking with me

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc: I mean, Ladybug fought Santa, can't get more Christmas then that

Marc as Maris Uncle

Deleted User07/23/2020

yes

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Toms younger brother, hasn't seen them in years because he faked his death when he became a Re-Birth

Deleted User07/23/2020

Marc: becomes a re-birth

Also Marc: that one meme of the guy doing the peace sign and fading away

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Exactly

Marc just casually walked in front of a bus in front of his family, that was his brilliant plan

Deleted User07/23/2020

Everyone: mARC NO

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc: bus go vroom

The family think his grave got robbed because he forgot to rebury the coffin after he blasted his way out

Deleted User07/23/2020

Alix, after getting her powers: haha time go brrr

Waitttttt

Can Alix use the miraculous

Chaos07/23/2020

I dunno, maybe?

That sounds interesting

Deleted User07/23/2020

Because it would technically be compatible

Chaos07/23/2020

I would think so?

Maybe just like it be luck that they matched up?

Deleted User07/23/2020

and also I’m too lazy to think of who would get the rabbit miraculous without Alix

Chaos07/23/2020

I don’t wanna give anyone else the rabbit, tbh-

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

I mean, technically we said that that it's the Kwami Magic itself that doesn't sit well with Births, soooooo

Deleted User07/23/2020

fUCK

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Yeah

Ladybug, knowing about Bunnix: Alix I need your help, it's time

Alix, knowing Nino passed the fuck out: Yeah...no

Ladybug: what? B-but in the future-

Alix: I personally believe that time is a social construct

Ladybug, Confusion Intensifies

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/23/2020

Deleted User07/23/2020

Ladybug: okay you need to do it just this once so you don’t fuck up the timeline-

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Alix: Bug, the Time line isn't real, this isn't a movie 

Ladybug: YOU SAW YOURSELF

Alix: ah, but do you know that for sure

Deleted User07/23/2020

Ladybug: what the fUCK

Auntie Nyx07/23/2020

Time is tricky

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Council of Bunnix deal with Tagger in this timeline

Deleted User07/23/2020

Yes

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Bug however does not know this

Deleted User07/23/2020

Wait what if rose was bunnix in this universe

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Oh my god, yes

she keeps calling it the Bunny Miraculous

Deleted User07/23/2020

Rose: bunny miraculous

Fluff: nO

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Nathaniel is a little bit of a Kleptomaniac in this Au

Chaos07/23/2020

E

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Look, he takes a lot from the Hollow Night and it's hard to turn off

Chaos07/23/2020

No, no that’s fine

Kelpto Nath sounds funny

Deleted User07/23/2020

It do

Nathaniel: oo those art supplies are the Good Shit

looks around and puts it in his backpack

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc: Nath I have like 10 years worth of savings in my basement

Nathaniel, pushing a cart filled to the brim with pens: oh? why mention that?

Deleted User07/23/2020

Nathaniel: you mention that now

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Oh no Nath just doesn't question the idea of why he'd need a lot of Marc money

He's only taking A little you see

He says, while robbing a museum for picture frames

Deleted User07/23/2020

Marc: Nathaniel you dumb bitch

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Ok So when Emile gets out of the coffin, she almost immediately heads to the kitchen to raid the fridge

And that's where Adrien finds her, leaning into a cupboard with a sandwich in her mouth

Deleted User07/23/2020

Emilie: you see nothing day son

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Emile having to lay low during the day because Gabe still has the Butterfly and if he found at he'd become a terrorist for nothing he'd break down and do something stupid

Deleted User07/23/2020

Emilie and Adrien just have this secret agreement that Adrien will not tell Gabriel

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Unfortunately before Emile could reveal everything to Gabe (after plans were made to get the brooch quickly) they find Gabriel....without the Miraculous

He just remembers giving it to someone...for reason he's not sure of

Now who in this Au has the power to compel the wills of others

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

Emilie: Adrien this is a dream go back to sleep

Adrien: Having a crisis

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

So Lila has the brooch, and is making Alya use it to continue Akuma attacks

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

oh no

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

You know, because Alya literally can't go against Lila anymore

Deleted User07/23/2020

O h n o

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

w h y-

why does Lila want the akuma attacks to keep happening??

oh right the miraculous wish

Deleted User07/23/2020

I wanna say Juleka also has a power

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Because she want to use the wish to become a Re-Birth

For that sweet immortality

Chaos07/23/2020

Wait

If miraculous related magic doesn’t cooperate well with inbirthes (idk what to call them)

What about the people who are and are akumatized?

Like Timebreaker, Reverser, Evillustrator, Volpina, etc

Deleted User07/23/2020

Ah shit u rite

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Hm, I suppose because it's less magic it would still react poorly, just to a lesser extent

Chaos07/23/2020

Can we just... have them be fine with it?

And make it more drawn out to when they receive miraculous from canon? Or something?

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

They do transform but they end up sick afterwards

Chaos07/23/2020

I dunno bout that- ><

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

So Akumas can still happen, they just have a nasty aftertaste

Chaos07/23/2020

But they already have that nasty aftertaste for normal peeps

Deleted User07/23/2020

Wait is that it for the in-births tho?

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Huh?

Deleted User07/23/2020

Is that all the in-births we have

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Oh, no

Chaos07/23/2020

Yeah, when people are deakumatized, they end up all dizzy and confused-

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

I just got distracted with plot

Deleted User07/23/2020

lets make juleka an in-birth bc why the fuck not

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

I meant way worse, like full on sick for a couple days

Also sure Grem

Deleted User07/23/2020

Hell ye

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Power idea?

Deleted User07/23/2020

I wanna say something with shadows

Like shadow travel or smth?

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Love it

Deleted User07/23/2020

What do we call it tho

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

Shadow step

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Juleka EXS, Shadow Step, Travel through shadows

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/23/2020

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

So the reason I don't like the idea of Miraculous and In-Births mixing, is because the Miraculous seem to depend on life to work, a soul if you will

Holders and Akuma have all been human or Markov, who is alive in a sense

In-Birth souls however are by their very nature wrong, missing a good chunk of themselves and corrupted by the voids, its the entire reason they have powers in the first place 

So the idea that the Miraculous could just adapt to that felt...weird to me

Deleted User07/23/2020

Tru

I low key wanna develop the “nino passing the fuck out mid battle” thing

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/23/2020

Nino goes into a small coma for like 2 weeks and everyone is freaking the fuck out bc they cant find him since Marc stole his body-

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Nino passed out right after creating a Shelter to block an attack, and Mari is low-key scared that shes the reason behind it, because she gave him the Miraculous and it looked like the shelter is what drained him

Deleted User07/23/2020

Yes

Nino, coming to in Marc’s basement or something: what the fuck is going on I thought I was supposed to be fighting an akuma

Marc: so should we explain or no?

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Marc tells Ninos family that he found him on the street, and that he doesn't remember what happened to him, do you Nino?

Deleted User07/23/2020

Frjrjrjrrjrj

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Nino, who has seen Marc vaporise a Void like a goddamn dragon ball character:...no....no I don't

Deleted User07/23/2020

Marinette, later, at school: nino what the fuck happened

Shadow, King of the End07/23/2020

Nino: I don't remember...

Mari: what?

Nino: thats my story and I'm sticking with it

Deleted User07/23/2020

Marinette, sweating nervously because she thinks that it was because of Shelter

Mari: tries to call on one of the void temp heroes

The hero: n o

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)07/23/2020

Mari: Nino, will accept the turtle-

Nino: no

Mari: why tho 

Nino:

Nino: i have anxiety

Deleted User07/23/2020

After nino passes out

LB: so I’m retiring Carapace

CN: y tho

LB: you dumb bitch he fucking passed out this cannot be good

Shadow, King of the End07/24/2020

Hawkmoth getting an advantage in fights because the heroes are my cautious about using their powers

Shadow, King of the End07/24/2020

Hollow Timeline

????-Centuries ago

-"Hollow God" enters village In Japan

-"Hollow God" teaches villagers about EXS, first confirmed creation of In-Births

-"Hollow God" disappears, never to be seen again

-The first Hollow Night Begins

-The Night Blade is founded to protect the secrets of the Night

-"The Mage" Meets the Kwami

-Miraculous are created for the Kwami

????-Years after first Night

-Kuon becomes a Re-Birth

-Linne gains her curse of Reincarnation

-Kuon becomes leader of Night Blade

-Adelheid becomes a Re-Birth

-Major Void attack in Germany

-Licht Kreis is founded to defeat the Void

-"Order of the Guardians" is founded to protect the Miraculous and the Kwami

-Order starts giving out Miraculous to "Heroes"

1815

-Waldstein leads the Licht Kreis into Japan in response to Hollow Night activity 

-Licht Kreis goes to war with Night Blade

-Waldstein defects to Night Blade after Kuon saves him from becoming a Void 

-Adelheid believes men cannot be trusted and forces all men out of Licht Kreis

-Former male Licht Kreis members form the Ritter Schild to continue their work

1827

-Fu uses the Peacock to create Feast 

-Feast devours all Miracle boxes with the exception of the Zodiac, Wuxing, and Yin-Yang

-Order of the Miraculous is destroyed

-Fu becomes the last Guardian 

-The Peacock and Butterly are lost

-Fu disappears, hiding the last Box

2000

-Emile enters the Hollow Night, becoming an In-Birth

-Emile encounters the Licht Kreis

-Emile joins the Licht Kreis, becoming the Enforcer of the Night

2005

-Marc enters the Hollow Night, becoming an In-Birth

-Marc is saved from the Voids by Emile

-Marc and Emile cooperate during the Night 

-Emile and Gabriel discover the Peacock and Butterfly Miraculous

-Emile attempts to use the Peacock resulting in her entering a Coma

2006

-The "Final Night" begins, with Marc killing every other In-Birth in the Hollow Night

-Marc reaches the Altar, and then the Abyss

-Marc Anciel becomes a Re-Birth

-Marc Anciel leaves Paris 

2014

-Lila Rossi enters the Hollow Night in Germany, becoming an In-Birth

-Lila Rossi meets Marc Anciel

-Lila and Marc cooperate in the Night 

-Lila Rossi grows addicted to her EXS, leading to a suicide at her school

-Marc Anciel abandons Lila to the Night, leaving Germany

2015

-Gabriel uses Butterfly Miraculous, becoming Hawkmoth

-Stoneheart is created

-Fu gives out the Ladybug and Black Cat

-Nathaniel enters the Hollow Night, becoming an In-Birth

-Marc meets Nathaniel, teaching him about EXS and the Night

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/24/2020

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/24/2020

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/24/2020

Shadow, King of the End

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/24/2020

Deleted User07/24/2020

Juleka: shadow travels to hm's lair, punches him in the face, and leaves

Juleka, later, to her In-Birth friends: so yeah i punched hawkmoth in the face-

Emilie, coming back to a very large amount of In-Births: when did i get so many children?

Deleted User07/24/2020

Nino: gets knocked out

Marc: haha i'll be taking this now-

Shadow, King of the End08/28/2020

it has come to my attention that i haven't been throwing enough angst at this Au

so for that extra sadness, Juleka wasn't the only one pulled into the Hollow Night, Luka also did, however he fell prey to the Void while Juleka managed to escape

Deleted User08/30/2020

Ahaha nice

I’m a heartless monster

Deleted User09/13/2020

this au still does not have enough angst but idk what to add

Shadow, King of the End09/13/2020

right?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/29/2020

Does Juleka become vengeful of her brother dying?? Is Anarka still alive??

If Anarka is still alive, she's going to have the shock of a lifetime that one of her kids has disappeared or is dead

That might be enough to force her to actually act like a responsible parent


End file.
